


Day 2

by Rosielclaes



Series: Your new place in the family [2]
Category: Lan Chi, 蓝翅
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Extremely Dubious Consent, Impregnation, M/M, Male Lactation, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Verbal Humiliation, male impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosielclaes/pseuds/Rosielclaes
Summary: Julian does to Anthony what he promised to do.Also, Anthony is disobedient, so he gets impregnated by a tentacle monster.
Relationships: Julian/Anthony, 朱利安/安东尼
Series: Your new place in the family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of my work Mine. Please read the tags!!!

Anthony blinks as he wakes, the one-size hospital gown all but hanging off his thin frame, and feels bile rise up his throat as the memories come flooding back.

He rises off the bed, but an arm shoots out and clamps strongly onto his wrist. 

“Ouch!” He flinches, but Julian, whose arm is still strongly pressing down on Anthony’s delicate wrist doesn’t move.

“Brat, if you were smarter you would’ve chained me up.” Anthony laughs, but winces as Julian increases his strength on his wrist.

“What’s the point of chaining up my precious, fragile uncle, when I know you’re not even strong enough to lift a bottle?” Julian laughs before he forcefully drags Anthony towards him, turn the lights on and flips him onto the mattress with an “oomph.”

Julian’s expression finally changes. “Do you feel it, uncle?” He asks warmly as he lays his fingers on Anthony’s lower stomach. “You will have loads of babies from now on. Don’t even think of opposing me, when I can upload the lewd photos where I’ve fucked you silly like the bitch you are.” Humiliated, Anthony remains silent when Julian strips him of the hospital gown. 

He gasps as Julian squirts lube onto his ass and starts prepping while mouthing along his neck, leaving trails of more bruises on top of the fading ones and drawing blood with how hard he bites. Anthony feels tears begin to surface again, feels his milk drip from his nipples into the sheets, his ass clench around emptiness. 

When he reaches his nipples, Julian sucks mouthfuls of milk from one while he flicks and pinches the other, eliciting moans and gasps from his shivering uncle. 

“You said you enjoyed playing with me when I was younger, uncle,” Julian says when he lifts his face up from Anthony’s nipples. “I’ve brought you some toys to play with today.”

“…?”

Anthony looks up in confusion when Julian opens a box and dumps its contents onto Julian. Sex toys littered the bed, from vibrators and dildos to bondage and urethral toys. “You almost fainted that time because I didn’t prep you properly before I went inside. I was too excited to fuck you for the first time. This time, we’ll go slowly, okay?” Julian kisses his nipples before clamping the nipple clamps onto them.

Anthony cries out, tears springing out as milk squirts from his nipples due to the sudden pressure applied onto them. Julian laughs at the sight, flicking one before carefully selecting the next toy, but puts it down when he sees Anthony take off the nipple clamps. 

“Please—Please, don’t put them on,” Anthony begs, his face wet with tears. “Anything, I’ll do anything, just please don’t put them on,” he sobs pitifully.

Julian’s expression darkens. “It looks like I’ve underestimated you, uncle.” He says as he grabs a fistful of Anthony’s hair and shoves it down on the mattress. “Have you forgotten your place as a bitch? You have no say in what I do to you.” 

Flipping Anthony over, he cuffs him to the headboard with metal cuffs and reapplies the nipple clamps. “If you collapse onto the bed, uncle, your tits will hurt more,” he laughs while watching the milk drip onto the sheets. 

“Please—please, hurts—”Anthony babbles incoherently. 

“So sensitive,” Julian murmurs, pouring lube onto some anal beads. 

Popping the first bead in, he watches Anthony exhale in relief, before doing the second, third, and so on until the seventh, when Anthony suddenly clenches and the bead seems to be too big for his hole.

“It won’t, go in!” Anthony moans in a small voice, but Julian ignores him and forces it in, watching his uncle’s wet and greedy hole swallow the bead, and does the same for the eighth, ninth, and tenth, until his uncle is lying in a pool of milk and his own semen, moaning pathetically from the toy inside of him.

“I’m going to spank you now for how you talked back to your master just now. Count, uncle. I’ll give you 30. If you lose count, start over. If you stop counting before it’s over or if even one bead comes out, there’ll be a punishment.” Taking out a paddle, Julian starts to mercilessly abuse his uncle’s pale flesh, hitting where he knows the anal beads are, causing his uncle to clench and wail as he counts deliriously, ass in the air like a slut in a whorehouse. 

When he reaches 30, Julian stops. Anthony sighs in relief, the sheets below his chest soaked with milk and nipple clamps still hurting. Julian lays a large hand on one of his red, bruising asscheeks and gropes, arousing a muffled scream from Anthony when he realises that he’s clenching around nothing.

Julian lifts the string of beads in front of Anthony’s face wordlessly as it drips lube and his fluids onto the pillow. Anthony pales. 

“I’ll be back soon with your punishment, uncle. I wouldn’t want your slutty hole to feel empty when I’m gone, so I’ll give you this to prep for what’s coming.” Julian thrusts some love eggs into his ass and turns vibrations to the max setting before leaving the room. “Keep them in or you’ll get something worse.”

When he returns, Julian is greeted with the sight of Anthony’s slender hands desperately grasping at air with his legs splayed across the mattress, his winking hole occasionally showing flashes of the pink toys inside of him. His breathless moans fill the room, nipples swollen and red from the clamps while milk continues to drip from them. Julian whistles at the view and takes a photo.

“Nice job holding the eggs in, uncle.” Julian says while unlocking the cuffs. 

Anthony immediately crumples onto the mattress, whimpering as he curls into himself. “Take…huff, take them out…”

“If you want them out,” Julian says while supporting his uncle into a more comfortable position, “then you have to lay the eggs yourself. It’ll be good practice for your punishment.”

Not for the first time tonight, Anthony looks scared. “I’m sorry…Please don’t make me…sob, please don’t make me do this…ngh!”

A harsh slap echoes around the room when Julian slaps him on the ass hard, and Anthony screams from oversensitivity.

“Lay the eggs now, uncle.” Julian whispers maliciously, nibbling along his ear. “Or you’ll be laying them outside.”

Anthony sobs, getting up into a squatting position. Julian watches closely as his hole clenches and unclenches before popping sounds are heard and the eggs slide out one by one, Anthony's hole stretching each time they come out.

“Now that wasn’t that hard, was it?” Julian says, patting Anthony’s ass as Anthony pants onto the bed. Anthony’s tear-stained face starts becoming wet again when Julian wrenches off the nipple clamps, and he screams into the pillow. 

“Look up, uncle. Here’s your punishment.” 

Anthony raises his head to see a questionable blob of substance that looks like slime in Julian’s hand. 

“I can’t wait to see you bear the children of this beast, uncle.” Julian grins before dumping the substance over his body. 

Immediately, it comes to life, its cold liquid causing Anthony’s sore and heated body to soothe. Tentacles with suckers slithers their way to plant themselves on his sensitive nipples, and stuff themselves into his throat. Several tentacles restrain his arms and spread his legs before a particularly large, dick-shaped one breaches his asshole and penetrates inside. Anthony chokes when it grinds against his spot, and drool starts dripping from his mouth. The tentacle finds the entrance to his womb, and rams against it without mercy, eventually filling him up with its hot seed while buried directly against his womb. 

Anthony is incoherent from pleasure, shaking from the monster’s warm cock and seed filling up his insides when he remembers that he might get pregnant. Julian has the perfect view of his uncle’s gaping hole completely full of monster semen, so much that some is leaking out even though the tentacle's cock is planted very deep inside, almost crushing his womb. When the tentacles retreat, his weak, shaky hands reach down in an attempt to scoop the semen out, but Julian bats his hands away effortlessly and shoves a butt plug up his ass, sealing all that fresh monster seed inside his clenching walls. 

“Are you looking forward to your children, uncle?” Julian reaches down to kiss Anthony before putting the substance into a container. 

Anthony is crying again, his frail body clutching a pillow. “I feel strange…There’s something moving in my stomach…Please,” he whimpers. His stomach is swelling up, and Julian sees a faint outline of tentacles bulging in his round, expanding abdomen. 

Julian doesn’t say anything, but scoops Anthony up to take him to the bath. “Don’t cry, uncle. I’m a kind nephew who takes care of his slutty, pregnant uncle. I expect this will happen a lot from now.” He smiles at his uncle like how a lion would bare its teeth at a sheep.


	2. Chapter 2

Anthony squirms on the bed when he feels something wriggling in his stomach. He moves again when the thing in his womb slides towards his entrance, like it wants to get out.

Julian stirs lazily, lifting his arm holding Anthony to run through his hair. “What?”

“My stomach feels weird.” Anthony holds his bulging stomach and inhales sharply when Julian lands a slap on his ass. 

“I guess it is about time for you to give birth…” Julian mumbles. “This new specimen is quite unique.” He yawns. “It’s your first time right?”

Looking at Anthony’s humiliated blush, Julian snorts. “Of course. Don’t worry, uncle. Soon, your slutty ass will bring more lives into the world. Here, bend over and lift your ass up so I can get the plug out.”

Obediently rolling over and lifting his ass up, Anthony exposes his puckering asshole. The gem from the plug’s hilt is planted firmly into his hole, and Julian takes another picture. “Ngh, don’t take any photos,” Anthony pleads, his toes curling from shame.

“I’ll need them to bid you off, uncle.” Julian flicks the plug and Anthony chokes out an incoherent noise. “There’ll be a lot of people who want to plant their seed into this slutty hole, you know.”

Yanking out the entire butt plug in one go, Julian watches in sadistic delight as the monster's semen comes flooding out. Anthony sobs into his pillow and his hole clenches at the sudden gap, before he feels something bigger coming out. 

Gritting his teeth together, he tries to suck it back in, but Julian slaps his ass harder this time and he cries.

“That’s your child, uncle.” He remarked, before pushing gently onto Anthony’s stomach. 

Anthony squeezes his eyes shut and pushes it out, crying as the large shapes pushes against his sensitive walls as they come out. When the last one is out, he pants in relief.

". . . Nnh!" His back arches off the bed when the little blobs, similar to the large blob that violated him but smaller in size, slither up his thighs towards his chest. He gasps when one of the blobs attempt to breach his hole and return to his womb. Julian seizes it and takes it out to fling it at his chest.

“How does it feel to be milked by your children, mama?” Julian mocks as the little blobs with tentacles of their own start sucking at his swollen nipples. 

“Wait, not so fast! No more—I have no more milk!” Anthony shudders. 

“Of course you do. You’re a mum now, you must have milk after being impregnated here.” Julian inserts his entire hand into Anthony’s asshole and strokes the opening of his womb with a knuckle.

Anthony screams from the sudden overstimulation. “Take it, out! Too much, feels, weird, take it out!” He babbles.

Julian obliges, and watches quietly as Anthony trembles from the babies blobs and their violent sucking. 

“It’s biting my nipples…Julian, help,” Anthony moans. One of the blobs, who seem to be growing rapidly due to the milk, start to reach towards his asshole with a tentacle as thick as Julian’s, ready to impregnate Anthony all over again. Thin tentacles move to part Anthony's asshole to prepare their mother for breeding.

“Uncle, here are your options:” Julian grabs a fistful of his uncle’s hair to look at him. “Either get fucked by this tentacle and give birth again and keep the cycle going until I have enough samples, or do something else with me tomorrow.”

“What is it?” Anthony asks. When faced with Julian’s silence and the cold slimy tentacle breaches his hole, he quickly stammers. “Something else! Something else, take it out!”

With lewd pops, Julian removes the tentacles from Anthony's reddened nipples and hole, noticing that his nipples have become noticeably enlarged and undeniably more erotic. A butler comes in to change the sheets again, and Anthony resolutely lowers his gaze downwards in shame that someone who used to serve him when he was the owner of this house would see him in this state.

"We'll start training now." Julian informs Anthony, who is still uncontrollably shaking from being bred and giving birth.

Day 2 end


End file.
